


You're a very good listener

by purpleandgreen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleandgreen/pseuds/purpleandgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fic I made up to explain Bruce's hair, and his tiredness in the scene at the end of Iron Man 3. Don't read if you haven't seen the film!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a very good listener

“Jeez. What the hell happened to your hair?”

  
“Hi Tony” Dr Banner smiled shyly at the billionaire genius, and the two men embraced warmly.

  
“I order to you grow it back immediately. I wish to ruffle it occasionally like an over-friendly, creepy uncle.”

  
“Good to see you too.”

  
“No really, what happened? Hey, are you like Samson? Did a wily Delilah cut your hair and now when you get mad, you just turn into a tiny green kitten?”

  
“I got head lice in Darfur if you must know, had to shave it all off”

  
“Woah” Tony took a step back. “More info than I needed Big Guy. I would have made do with a ‘New Banner, new look’ explanation. Clean now?”

  
“Yeah, it was a few weeks ago. I’ve been back to Kolkata since, tracked down the little girl who was on SHIELD payroll. The one Natasha used to trick me. Got her into an adoptive family, she’s in school now, doing good.”

  
“Wow. That’s great. Wait ‘til I tell you what’s been happening round here. But first, I’ve got a room for you in the Tower, you’re gonna love it. I’ve cleared one of the labs, and it’s all yours whenever you want it. Of course, I’ll be paying you from the Stark Industries payroll. Oops, better let Pep know THAT'S happening.”

  
“Wait, Tony, slow down. Are you alright? You sounded pretty shook up on your voice mail, that’s why I came back.”

  
“Hm? Oh yeah. Well, nope. And yes. A LOT of shit happened.”

  
“Are you and Pep ok? I saw what happened in Malibu in a magazine on the flight. Tony, I’m so sorry…”

  
“Look, let’s get breakfast, it’s still stupid o’clock, I can’t remember the last time I ate, and then we’ll catch up.”

  
“Tony, um, I’ve been travelling for 26 hours now, I’m pretty tired…”

  
“Blueberry pancakes? Yeah, you like blueberries, right? I’ll get Jarvis to tell the chef…”

  
“Tony, I…”

  
“and tea, lots of that English Breakfast crap? I’m gonna tell you everything, really, it’s been epic…”

  
And he hustled Bruce in to the waiting car…

  
Later after breakfast, which Bruce had to admit he had needed, he settled down on the sofa near to the breakfast bar, with a mug of tea, took his glasses off and closed his eyes.

  
Tony however had other ideas. He pulled up the black leather chaise longue like an excited child, not able to leave Bruce alone for two minutes. Bruce realised, guiltily, how much the other man had missed him. It was only with Tony lounging on the chaise, that he noticed something, “Tony, where’s your arc reactor? Are you ok?”

  
“Never better. That’s what I wanted to update you on Bruce. Lots of things have changed, but wow, I’d better start from the beginning.”

  
“The beginning?” Bruce asked weakly. He hadn’t slept in over a day, and the trip was catching up on him.

  
“Sure. Hey, I’ll lie here, and tell you. It’ll be like therapy.” Tony settled onto his back, head rested on the arm of the chaise, “ Pep’s always telling me I’ve got to be more open. Let’s see now, it was New Year’s eve 1999….”


End file.
